egyptianfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Nile
Trapped in the past, a 18 year old girl named Laney Carlisle is stuck in 14th century Egypt. Conspiracy riddles the land, and the government is ruled by women and priests blinded by power. Laney and Rameses (at this time a general) must work together to start the nineteenth dinasty. But will the corrupt queen dowager Nefertiti allow them or kill the two in love? The Red Gates An 18 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes treaded home. "Next week is my senior prom!" She giggled foolhardishly and saw her huge home. "Hey Marie and you, cutie pie Janie!" "You got the letter Laney!" Marie jumped. "Yeah; they called the school Havard or something." Janie put her hands on her hips. "Harvard!! No way!" "Yes way!" Marie and Janie squealed. A boy that looked just like Laney stepped up. "Stop giggling and get in! AA..AA..ACHOO!" The sick boy motioned. "You get in, Carl. You missed school this week!" Lanie grinned and they all got inside. The girls stomped up the room to talk about girl issues. "FIRST KISS?" Janie screeched. "Shh!" Laney didnt want to be grounded on prom! "Laney; mom and dad can't hear us up here, so tell Janie to shush because Carl can." "Oh I'm right here. ACHOO!" "GET OUT!" The trio shouted at Carl. "So he heard when you told me about sex and our crushes?" Janie's face turned pink at the thought of Carl telling his buddies the girls' crushes. "I hoped not but he did. An-" "GIIRLS! CARL!! DINNER!" Their mom shouted, enraged. The four kids stomped down the stairs in fear. What they thought would be a screaming mom, was intact a belated mother. "Wow! What a feast!" The quartet gasped. "To celebrate Laney's entrance into Harvard!" Miss Carlisle grinned. "Look, lamb stew, curry, chocolate cake and cherry smoothies? Wow! All Laney Onee chan's favorites!" The otaku loving Janie smirked. "Lay off the otaku sites, Mei Mei." The Chinese loving Marie frowned. "Laney; maybe with all this good fortune, bad things will happen." "You're crazy older sis!" A door unopened and their father came home and sat, "Say, Laney, want to go get Marie and us some wine and Janie's water?" Her mom asked. "Sure mom!" Laney ran into the kitchen, poured and carried the cups there. However, a hand came out of Janie's water. She nearly dropped the cups but regained composure. "Woah! Did that..?l "Laney!" Her father screamed. "Coming!" She ran to the table and laid down the cups. Janie grabbed the wine and drank Marie's wine. "WAIT, JANEY!" Everyone shouted. "That's wine.." Her dad said, too late. "ACHOOH!" A sick Carl sneezed on his food and still ate it. "Um..I saw a hand come out of Janie's water." Laney nervously said. "Ah, that was just..ACHOOH! a..ACHOOH! vision after..ACHOOH! all that studying..ACHOO!!" "Maybe you're right!" Janie drunkily smirked. ''Laney avoided water for that next day.. "Laney! It's your turn to shower, you're the last one." Marie wiped her black hair. "''Wait..those hands!" "Ok.." Laney took a long bath but saw water hands try to drag her. "You are mine!" A voice shouted. "HELP!!" Laney wailed, soaked. "Nee chan! Did you drown?" Janie removed the drain and left. "I don't know.." Laney panted. She grabbed a robe and tied it around her. Queen Dowager Category:Cocoabean Category:Profanity Category:Sexual Content